Blood on the Moon
by NaruHina9009
Summary: A blue haired teen was on her way home from school when she gets brutally attacked, to make matters worse she gets kicked out of her home. Now on her own she has a more pressing matter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening.

In a time when vampires and werewolves roamed the earth humans were a vital source of food for both. The territories were stretched thin to a breaking point where if a human was on the border both breeds would fight to eat. This story begins in the year 200 A.D. In the village of Konoha.

On a night when the weather was nice and the sky was clear, a young teen girl with dark blue hair was walking home after a long day of classes at the ninja academy. As she passed an alley she got the feeling she was being followed and picked up her pace. Then when her follower emerged from the alley and gave chase she saw it was animal shaped and she started running. Turning a corner unbeknownst to her she stepped on the territory border and she soon was pinned to the ground. "NO! PLEASE! NO!" She screamed. "I can feel fresh blood pulsing in your veins! I want to drink it all!" Said her attacker. Soon she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck which she screamed in pain. Now knowing she was a victim of a vampire she thought she was done for. "I saw her first!" Shouted a second voice and the vampire was ripped off of her. She saw this as an opportunity to run and she took it. Her attackers gave chase to her as she ran but they both wound up losing her fighting along the way. She had a hand on her neck where the vampire had bitten her, she was bleeding profusely so she put pressure on the wound despite the pain. 'I must get home, father might know what to do.' She thought as she made her way home.

Arriving home the young girl was greeted by a member of the household. He noticed that she was bleeding and went to find her father. She sat on the floor of the foyer catching her breath and wiping sweat from her forehead. After a minute her father ran around the corner along with the house member who had a bundle of towels and bandages. Her father Hiashi asked to see the wound and she moved her hand. Hiashi backed away in fright. "Father? What's the matter?" "You've been bitten by a vampire! You'll change in a matter of thirty minutes! You have to leave now! Get out and never come back!" Shouted Hiashi as he pushed his daughter out the door and slammed the door behind her. All she could do was cry because she had nothing now.

After twenty minutes a strong pain came from her mouth. Placing her hand in her mouth she felt that her top canine teeth had gotten sharper and had a razor sharp edge to them. Her eyes then felt sore so she slammed them shut. After the pain eased she reopened her eyes to see that even though it was night out she could see clear as day. 'Night vision?' She thought as a new pain came about. Her muscles tightened and clenched all over her body. All she could think about was how badly she wanted it to stop. After a few minutes which felt like hours, her muscles stopped hurting and she felt that she gained strength. Looking in a mirror she noticed that the lavender eyes she had since birth hasn't changed at all. She read in a book that vampires don't have changes to the eyes except their pupils turn into a slit. "Why does my throat feel so scratchy?" She asked herself aloud. 'What is this strange craving? I've never had this thirst before.' She thought while trying to identify the craving. Suddenly her sense of smell kicked in as she smelled something in the wind. 'That way!' She then ran at a speed she had never even dreamed of matching. After turning a corner she saw a middle-age man walking away from her she then bolted towards him. Making contact she pinned him to the ground, he screamed as he saw her fangs exposed. She bit down and began to drink the mans blood which to her tasted like the greatest thing in the world. After drinking every last drop she let go and sat on the ground next to the man. She then came to her senses after her vampire instinct wore off and noticed that she had just killed a man by drinking his blood. "What have I done?" She asked herself while standing up to walk away.

As she walked on she kept going over what had happened in her mind. One thing stuck on her mind is that she had nowhere to call home. She contemplated where to go. The woods? A cave? Under a bridge? None of her ideas seemed comfortable until she found a perfect solution. In front of her stood a vacant house that had two levels and was surrounded by trees. 'Perfect that's now home.' She thought. Approaching the house she examined the quality of the exterior and saw that it was built two or so years ago. She made her way into the house and looked around too see a beautiful interior with cherry blossom wall paintings. She looked for the bedroom upstairs and found that the bedroom had everything she needed to sleep comfortably. She then made sure that no sunlight would enter the house, she didn't know if the legend if vampires would burn in sunlight but she wasn't willing to take that risk. After she made sure the window was blocked she unfolded the futon and the blanket, after that she crawled into bed. "Welcome home Hinata, and welcome to your new life." She quietly sobbed to herself. With sunrise about to hit she fell asleep with the thought that maybe something better will come her way.

As the sun began to set Hinata awoke from her slumber. She was always up in the morning so this was all to new to her. 'My throat is all scratchy again. Please don't tell me I have to kill someone again.' She stood up and folded her futon and blanket. Entering the bathroom she looked in the mirror to see that she had blood on her neck and her chin. She dipped a towel in some water and wiped all the blood off her body and that's when she realized she had no clothes. The ones she was wearing had blood down the front which was really obvious since she was wearing a pink dress shirt made of silk. 'I have to find a way to get new clothes. But how?' After some thinking she came up with two options A. She could steal some clothes, or B. she could sneak into her fathers house and take all of her clothes back. "Father doesn't want me there though and I don't wanna risk harming him if I see him so I should feed before I go there."

After all the blood was washed off of her face and neck she looked outside to see that disk had just hit. Shutting the door she made her way towards town which was about a quarter of a mile from her new home. 'How do I find a food source? I'm still new to this.' She thought as she walked. The wind soon picked up and she took a whiff and there it was, her food source. She picked up speed and as she neared the village limits she saw a lone girl in her teens walking by the gate. As she saw the girl time as she felt seemed to slow down. From a distance she could hear every heartbeat from the teen which increased her appetite even more. But as she got closer she saw the girl was not alone. Behind her she saw that she was with a group of friends. This stopped Hinata in her tracks because she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. She turned a different direction entered the village through a different gate. 'Who will I feed on? And more importantly where in the village can I do so without being seen?' She walked towards the center of the village and saw that there was a festival going on. "I can't go in there like this, plus I'd be found out in a second. There has to be a way." She looked all around and noticed that the rooftops looked promising. With one leap she landed a little clumsily on the roof. She looked around to see that the whole village was in the festival and all the side streets were empty except for one person. A blonde haired teen who wore an orange dress shirt with black pants. As she watched the teen walk away from her all she could feel was a strong urge to tackle him down and drain him of every drop of blood he had. She followed him for a bit and saw he was leaving out of the same exit she had come through. 'Perfect! Now is my chance!' She thought before jumping from the roof. Once on the ground she started to walk behind the teen but was soon grabbed by someone. Letting out a yelp of shock she saw that a teen with black hair had a hold of her wrist and he was accompanied by two others. "Lookie what we have here!" "Kiba wait your turn, Sasuke had her first." "Ok Shino I'll wait my turn." "Shino, Kiba. Shut up." Said Sasuke to his friends. "Let me go!" Shouted Hinata. "Not a chance in hell now the less you fight the easier it'll be." Said Sasuke coldly. Just as Hinata figured out what was going to happen she was just about to rip his arm off at the elbow until someone broke his grip on Hinata's arm. "What do you want?" "Leave her alone you piece of shit!" Shouted the blonde teen. "What are you gonna do about it if I don't stop?" "I'll kick your ass all the way across the village and back!" At that declaration Sasuke stared at the blonde teen and ordered Kiba and Shino to attack. The two charged at the teen and he quickly dodged the attack which caused both of Sasuke's henchmen to smack into a tree knocking both of them unconscious. The two remaining teens were Sasuke and the blonde teen. "You've got moves kid ill give you that, fine we'll let her go but if I see you again you're dead." Said Sasuke as he turned to leave. Hinata sat on the ground with tears coming from her eyes. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see her savior. The first thing she saw was a set of ocean blue eyes that she quickly got lost in. 'Thankfully he can't see my pupils.' She thought. "Are you ok miss?" She then wrapped her arms around him seeking comfort in a hug. "My name is Hinata. And yes thanks to you I'm ok." She said with a sob. The teen then wrapped his arms around her to give her some comfort. "Would you like me to walk you home?" "Yes please."

The two teens walked down the road and for a few minutes they were silent. "Um I told you my name but what's yours?" Asked Hinata thinking it was the stupidest question of all time. "My name is Naruto. Nice to meet you Hinata!" Said Naruto. 'He's so nice to me, nobody has ever been nice to me.' She thought as she took his arm and held it as they walked. 'She's holding my arm. This is new to me.' Thought Naruto. 'Now I'm conflicted. I have to feed but I don't want to feed on him.' And just as she thought that she heard footsteps behind them and she turned to look to see one of the thugs that was harassing her earlier, Shino ran forward with a kunai in hand attempting to kill Naruto. Within the blink of an eye Hinata pushed Naruto out of the way, Shino then fell face first on the ground. 'Perfect!' Hinata then pinned Shino to the ground and bared her fangs, Shino let out a scream of terror as Hinata bit into his neck and began feeding on his blood. Naruto was starting to come to and he saw what Hinata was doing. 'She's a vampire?' Thought Naruto as he sat with a dropped jaw.

Hinata finished drinking Shino's blood and sat upright, she let out a sigh of relief to the fact that she had finally fed on someone. She looked over to see Naruto looking at her with an expression of terror/confusion. "Naruto..." Was all she could say as she hung her head. "Hinata, you're a vampire?" Asked Naruto. "Y-yes, I just turned yesterday. You probably want to leave me now, I won't blame you. Everybody wants to leave me." Hinata then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata I won't leave your side. Nobody should be alone in this world, I know because I'm an orphan. So if you don't mind I'd like to stay with you that way we both won't be alone." Said Naruto with a grin. Hinata smiled at Naruto and nodded to his request.

Standing up Hinata held Naruto's arm as they walked to the house that Hinata was now living at. Upon arrival Naruto looked around and mentioned that there was nothing there. "I just found this house last night and all that's here is bedding which reminds me that means we will be sharing our sleeping place." Said Hinata with a blush. "I don't mind at all." Said Naruto with a blush. "Um Naruto just out of curiosity, how old are you?" "I'm seventeen. How about you Hinata?" "I'm the same age as you. But since I'm immortal I guess I have to keep counting." Hinata said with a chuckle. Naruto looked around the room some more with the moonlight he could see. "You don't have clothes Hinata?" Asked Naruto. "Oh I forgot I was going to go by my fathers but I got sidetracked. There's still time to go get my stuff." "I'm going with you. You could use some extra arms." Hinata agreed to have Naruto help.

Hinata and Naruto walked to Hinata's fathers house arm in arm. "Naruto I want you to know that my father kicked me out of the house so we have to sneak in." Said Hinata. "Ok sounds like fun." Said Naruto. "We also have to be careful not to cross the line into werewolf territory." "What do you mean?" Hinata then explained that certain areas of the village belong to werewolves and vampires, and that if a vampire goes into werewolf territory there's going to be a fight. "You sound like you know a lot about this being a newly changed vampire." "I did research when I was fifteen because my fathers house is just within vampire territory. So I had to be aware of any dangers that I faced." Said Hinata. They soon arrived back at the village and made their way to Hinata's former home to which they saw that the lights were on. "Hinata which room was yours?" Asked Naruto and Hinata pointed to a room on the top level to the left. Naruto then quickly climbed the wall and opened the window so Hinata could jump up. Once inside they took all of Hinata's clothes and packed them into a travel bag that she had in her closet. "Is that everything Hinata?" "That looks like it we should go." As they were getting ready to leave the bedroom door flew open to reveal Hinata's dad. "I thought I told you never to return!" Yelled Hiashi. "Father I needed my clothes. What else was I supposed to wear?" "You could've wore animal skin for all I care now! And who is this? The vampire that turned you?" "No I'm human you ass! I saved her from being attacked by a gang and from the looks of it ill have to save her from you!" Shouted Naruto as he got into a battle stance. "Bring it on boy I'll kill you before you take two steps!" Hinata then pushed her father backwards which sent him flying against the wall. "Don't touch Naruto! I'll kill you, my own father before I ever let you hurt him!" Shouted Hinata. "You'd kill your father to protect someone whose not family? Well then this means I disown you now and forever Hinata. You will obviously out live me and your sister, so get out. I don't even want to see you in my next life!" Shouted Hiashi as he left the room. "That bastard!" "Naruto please don't. He's very stubborn and set in his ways." "Ok shall we leave now Hinata? I have a few things to grab on the way back."

After leaving Hiashi's house Naruto and Hinata walked through the alleys to where Naruto kept his stuff stashed and all he had was a small bag of clothes. "That's all you have Naruto?" "Sadly yes because being an orphan in Konoha they don't really care about you so you're on your own from the time your five years old." Hinata dug into her travel bag and pulled out her money that she kept hidden away in her bag while it was in her room. "Here Naruto, take this its enough for five sets of clothes. Buy yourself something comfortable for everyday wear, I'll wait here while you shop." "Hinata thank you!" Said Naruto with a smile as he ran to a nearby clothing shop.

After fifteen minutes he reappeared with a huge bag of clothes. "Naruto was there a sale?" "Yep! They had all of their black and orange clothes eighty five percent off!" "Those must be your favorite colors I assume." Said Hinata with a giggle. Soon they were walking back to their home with Hinata holding Naruto's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. 'It feels good to be cuddled like this while walking, especially with a cute girl such as her.' 'I don't know what it is but the warmth of his body just relaxes me so much.' Once they were back at the house Naruto unfolded the futon and the blanket. Hinata was happy to have a set of sleeping clothes to wear which consisted of a t-shirt and shorts. Naruto was wearing a orange shirt and black shorts. "Um Naruto when daylight hits I don't know if the legends are true about vampires burning in sunlight so until I know for sure please be careful not to let any sunlight in this room." "Hinata I honestly sleep during the day anyways so I won't wake up until dusk." Hinata smiled that Naruto would sleep next to her the whole time. "Um Naruto can I make a request?" Naruto gave his full attention to Hinata wondering what she could be requesting. "While we sleep could you...possibly hold me?" Naruto had a blank look on his face. "I don't know what it is but your body heat makes me feel comfortable and I've never felt that way before." "Sure Hinata I'll hold you while we sleep but please don't kill me if I shift in my sleep and touch in the wrong areas." Hinata blushed at that scenario of waking up and Naruto's hand would be laying across her breasts. "I know you wouldn't do it on purpose." Naruto smiled at Hinata. They both then crawled into the futon and Naruto awkwardly placed his arm around Hinata barely touching her skin. "Something wrong Naruto?" "No it's just that I've never cuddled before." Hinata blushed and scooted closer to Naruto, repositioned his arm to where his hand would be on her shoulder and his arm would be across her body. Almost as soon as Naruto had his arm repositioned Hinata fell asleep. 'She has no heartbeat or body heat. No wonder she feels relaxed when she holds me. Or maybe it's the fact that she feels like there's someone who wants her. Then again she did save my life so I owe her that.' Without another thought Naruto fell asleep.

When the next night came, Naruto woke up on his back and Hinata was asleep with her head on his shoulder. 'She's so cute. I think I'll ask her on a date when she wakes up and gets ready.' About five minutes later Naruto felt Hinata stir in her sleep then she opened her eyes to see a pair of ocean blue eyes looking at her. "Did you sleep well Hinata?" "I did how about you Naruto?" "I slept like a rock." Hinata sat upright and stretched with a yawn, Naruto stretched still lying down. "Um Hinata I have a question, when we leave tonight for you to feed do you think we could possibly have a date?" Hinata froze at the question for a moment. "A date? I've never been on one before." "I'm surprised you haven't been on a date Hinata." Hinata looked ad Naruto with confusion. "Why do you say that Naruto?" Naruto closed his eyes and gave Hinata an explination. "Well you are the cutest girl I've ever seen, and you're very sweet and kind. Qualities like that are very rare." Opening his eyes Naruto saw that Hinata was crimson red. "Hinata? Are you ok?" 'He, he said I was the cutest!' "I'm fine Naruto it's just that, no ones ever said nice things like that to me. Also I've never been called cute before." Naruto smiled and sat up to look Hinata in the eyes at eye level. "All my life my father has just talked down to me and never really cared for me, well actually nobody ever cared for me. My sister and cousin shun me as well so I'm the outcast in the family." Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder which caused her to look at him in the eyes. "Now you have someone who cares for you. Hinata you didn't deserve to be treated that way and you won't be treated that way from here on in." Said Naruto with honesty in his voice. "Naruto..." Said Hinata sobbingly. Naruto took the sheet and dried Hinata's tears, Hinata grabbed his wrist gently. "Yes Naruto I'd love to go on a date with you." Said Hinata with a smile.

And this concludes chapter 1. And to my readers of A Lifetime of Happiness I haven't stopped writing it. I'm having a writers block as I come up with ideas for future chapters. I want to thank all of you for staying loyal. Please give me reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author note) And here is chapter two. I'm sorry for the delay I'm going through a transfer in jobs at the moment also I fell behind in my class because of overworking. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Date.

The sun began to set lower and lower as the two teens got ready for their first date. Hinata picked out a kimono from her clothes that she brought home from her father's house. The kimono was lavender with white lilies on it. Naruto had grabbed a pair of orange and black dress clothes that he got at the sale. The pants were black with orange stripes on the sides and the shirt was a orange button-up with black shoulders. Naruto walked over to Hinata and saw that she was having trouble with her sash for the kimono. "Need a hand Hinata?" "Yes please I've always been bad at tying these knots." Naruto took great care to try not to offend Hinata by having a hand graze an area that would be considered off limits. "Is that too tight Hinata?" "Um Naruto it's too loose." Naruto looked down to see Hinata's sash tied in a bow but down at her thigh level. "I'm sorry Hinata, I'm a little nervous." "What do you have to be nervous about? You're doing nothing wrong." Hinata's smile told Naruto all that he needed to do was relax. "Right, shall I try to tie your sash again?" Naruto wound up brushing Hinata on the her butt a couple times while getting the sash tied but he got it right this time. "You tied it just right Naruto it's not too tight and not too loose." There was something that changed about Hinata, and she noticed it. 'How come I've not passed out from a boy touching my body?' Even when her classmates at the academy would barley touch her she would pass out almost instantly. 'Maybe becoming a vampire has changed me for the better, now I just need to worry about not killing Naruto.'

Naruto made sure the sun was just behind the mountains so Hinata could leave the house. "Hinata it's safe to come outside." As Hinata emerged and Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, she had her hair up in a goddess style, she had put on make up to which Naruto commented to her. "Hinata your makeup is pretty but it hides your true beauty." The makeup hid Hinata's blush thankfully because she was completely red by this time. She took a handkerchief and cleaned off all the makeup which took a few minutes. Seeing Hinata after the makeup was removed he just had to say something. "Absolutely gorgeous Hinata!" "Naruto you're making me blush!" Hinata said with a cute giggle. "Hinata has no one ever told you that you're pretty?" Hinata dropped her head. "No, nobody has ever said that I'm pretty or even looked at me in that way. I've gone all seventeen years with feeling that I'm inferior. You're the first person to make me feel like I matter." Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and said, "Hinata I intend to make you feel like you are special. By first doing this." Hinata then had a huge blush on her face as a result of Naruto's actions. Naruto kissed Hinata gently on her forehead. After he sat back to his original place he noticed Hinata's blush and all he could think was how adorable she looked. "Hinata you look so cute when your all red like that." Said Naruto.

While they walked towards town Naruto was being held by Hinata. 'His body heat is so relaxing.' "Hinata I was wondering, we never really put thought into what we will do tonight." Said Naruto. "Well the festival should still be going on, we could go there." Naruto gave some thought to that idea. "That sounds fun, there's games and dancing but I'm the only one who can eat solid food, is there a way I can help you feed?" Asked Naruto. "I've been trying not to feed on you and that alone is a challenge. And I don't want to wind up killing you because you've been a godsend to me." Naruto gave thought to a legend he heard. "I heard that if a vampire feeds and leaves enough blood in a human that the human will turn vampire is that true?" Hinata looked at Naruto wondering what sparked his curiosity. "You are correct Naruto. All we actually have to do is bite and not drink any blood and a human will turn. And from personal experience I wouldn't wish turning on anyone. It hurts like all hell like you wouldn't believe." Said Hinata. "Hinata I just wanna say that if you really need blood and its daylight I offer you my blood to let you feed on." Hinata was in shock at what Naruto said. "Why would you say that Naruto?" Naruto took a deep breath and said, "I'm an orphan and I have no friends so if you absolutely need it then I offer you my blood." Hinata slapped Naruto. "What was that for?" "Naruto you idiot! I would never do such a thing to you because you don't deserve to have your blood drank! Your blood appeals to me yes but I wouldn't wish this on anyone. And besides you do have one friend, me." Naruto reached out to Hinata and apologized.

Arriving at the festival Hinata started to smell tons of blood that appealed to her. "Naruto I may have to feed before we do anything else first." Naruto nodded in agreement to the urgency of the situation and he started scanning the surrounding area to find someone that would be out of sight of the crowd of people. As he looked around he noticed a man probably around twenty-six who started to walk down an alley. Naruto helped Hinata find her way to the alleyway, to which he stood watch at the end to make sure nobody came near the area. Hinata walked behind the man hearing every heartbeat he gave off as he walked. 'This feeling it's so strong, I gotta drink...every...last...drop.' As she placed one hand on his shoulder within one swift movement she turned him around wrapped her arms around him and sunk her fangs into his neck. The feeling of finally having blood after she had been near Naruto for over twenty-four hours, she was finally able to eat without the risk of hurting Naruto. The warmth of the blood ran down her throat gulp after gulp, she drank until there was nothing left to drink.

Once Hinata was finished feeding she rejoined Naruto at the end of the alley where he was keeping watch. "All better Hinata?" Naruto asked while walking with her. "Yes very much so. Thank you Naruto." Said Hinata as she took hold of his arm once more. Naruto overheard from people walking by that there is a fireworks show starting soon. "That sounds awesome! Shall we go watch it Hinata?" Hinata smiled and nodded to Naruto, they then heard a rather loud growl, it was Naruto's stomach. He scratched the back of his head nervously and said, "Sorry I haven't eaten yet." Hinata gave Naruto some money and they went to find a place to eat. After scanning the whole festival grounds Naruto couldn't find anything to eat that he wanted until he smelled something in the air that smelled amazing. He followed the scent to a small ramen shop called Ichiraku, a small little shop run by an older man who greeted Naruto with a smile. Naruto asked for a bowl and the old man looked at Hinata and asked her if she wanted anything, she declined with saying she already ate. After a few minutes of conversation with Hinata the owner set a big bowl of pork ramen with two huge cuts of pork in it. Naruto broke apart his chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!" He then started eating the noodles, after his first few slurps he then started to devour the bowl. After about thirty seconds he was done eating. Hinata and the shop owner looked at Naruto with amazement.

Naruto paid the bill for his dinner and left with Hinata holding his arm. "The fireworks should be starting soon shall we join the crowd?" Asked Naruto. Hinata nodded in agreement. A few minutes later they arrived at the viewing area with the rest of the village. Naruto then took his arm from Hinata and hugged her from behind. 'He's so warm.' Hinata thought to herself. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against Naruto's chest. Suddenly Naruto felt like he and Hinata were being watched. 'Who?' Naruto started to look around without alarming Hinata. His eyes darted left to right with no sight of anyone looking at them. 'Who is watching us? Where are they?' Naruto thought to himself as he scanned the area, he started watching rooftops without seeing much until the fireworks lit the sky and he saw the person watching them. He was perched on a nearby roof watching them, it was the group leader Sasuke who tried to attack Hinata the night before. He saw in Sasuke's eyes the same thing he saw in Hinata's eyes when she fed on Shino. 'He's a vampire?' Hinata could sense that Naruto was feeling scared about something. "What is it Naruto?" "Hinata look on that rooftop to the right." Hinata looked only to see a black blur, this made her uneasy and she took Naruto by the hand as she pulled him towards a village gate. When they reached the gate Hinata and Naruto started to leave until someone blocked their way.

"Well well now a vampire associating with a human. That is almost disgusting! Why haven't you killed him yet?" Asked Sasuke. "That voice... You're the one who changed me!" Said Hinata. "That was unintentional. I meant to kill you until the wolf intervened." Sasuke said with bitterness in his voice. Naruto felt a strong powerful feeling in the air that made him feel nervous. Naruto then piped up, "If you hate humans so much then why did you hang around Kiba and Shino?" Sausuke smirked at Naruto's question. "It's simple they've been my friends for years, since they were five and I was seven. When I turned seventeen I got bitten and changed into a vampire, they were the only village members that didn't look at me as a monster. And I know you killed Shino you little bitch! Now I'm gonna rip you apart limb from limb!" Sasuke then blurred out of sight then reappeared in front of Hinata striking her in the stomach. She keeled over in pain from the hit. "Hinata! Are you ok?" Naruto then got kicked hard by Sasuke in the side. Naruto was on the ground trying to recover from the hard hit when something held him down. "You seem to be attracted to this human, maybe I should kill him and let you live so you can know how I feel." As Sasuke bared his fangs he was suddenly ripped away from Naruto by something large and grey. Naruto crawled to Hinata to make sure she was ok he was then lifted off the ground by something. "Take your vampire and get outta here! Never come to this village again unless you both wanna die!" Said a gruff voice, as the moonlight came about Naruto got a view of what was holding him. It was a giant grey werewolf with bright yellow eyes. "Why are you letting us go?" Asked Naruto. The werewolf looked him in the eyes and said, "Because we saved that girl the other night and we are willing to let her go this time only. If we see you two again in Konoha you both will die. Now beat it!" The werewolf dropped Naruto on the ground and he scrambled to grab Hinata and run. As he made his way to their house Naruto heard sounds of pain which he knew came from Sasuke being torn apart by the werewolves. "Naruto? What just happened?" Asked Hinata. "We were saved by werewolves. And they are killing Sasuke as we speak." Said Naruto as he walked carrying the vampire maiden. Hinata nuzzled her head against Naruto's chest feeling comfortable.

When they arrived home Naruto set Hinata down to see if she felt better to walk. To her amazement she felt no pain whatsoever. "I'm glad you're better Hinata. He hit you so hard I was afrai.." Naruto was interrupted mid sentence by a kiss from Hinata. 'My first kiss, I hope he likes it.' Hinata thought to herself. 'This is my first kiss, and it's with such a beautiful girl!' Naruto thought excitedly. They suddenly broke from the kiss, they forgot to breathe and were gasping for air. After they caught their breath Hinata was the first to say something, "My first kiss, that was amazing." Naruto remembering that Hinata never had a date before just realized that she never kissed anyone. "It was my first kiss too. And it was awesome!" Hinata was ecstatic that Naruto enjoyed her kiss. After a few minutes they both realized how tired they were, so they both crawled into bed and cuddled up together. After about a minute they were both asleep.


End file.
